Just Another Wayne Party with certain improvises
by Someone that likes ducks
Summary: PARTY TIME AT WAYNE MANOR! but it's a boring formal party... that is until some of THE GODDAMN BATMAN'S enemies show up... le gasp   DICKxBABS,  makes you smile and LAUGH LIKE A LUNATIC!
1. The clothes of a distraught woman

**ELLO PEEPS! sorry for not updating for sooooo long. Since it's summer, well in my country it is, i will update almost every week. :) YAY the only reason i can say why i haven't updated is because i keep having writers block and freaking school****. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND TELL ME YOUR STORY REQUEST! THANKS PEOPLE! i am currently making a sequel for COOKING TIME! YAY AGAIN! feel free to give suggestions:)**

**ps, **** IF I OWNED YOUNG JUSTICE, THEN THERE WOULD BE MORE DADDYBATS CUTENESS & FLUFFYNESS! **

**OKAY... so take a deep breath and HERE GOES NOTHIN!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sure It's not that bad, Babs..." snickers a boy wearing a black tuxedo.<p>

"IT'S NOT, GRAYSON? IT'S NOT? IT FEELS SO REVEALING!" the girl inside the changing room screams. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!"

Richard, sorry Dick Grayson, felt like slapping his forehead. He and Barbara had been there in the changing room at Wayne Manor deciding what to where to the 'welcome back' party by Bruce Wayne to one of his colleagues who had just come back from France.

Dick Grayson, being a super aster ninja, was ready at least an hour and 15 minutes before the party started. But Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon, had just arrived at the Manor asking him to help her choose what to wear. She came with at least 15 different dresses to try on.

Since Barbara was trying on her 14th dress, this proves that they didn't have any luck on what she was going to wear. And still, after all those 14 dresses, she still never allowed Dick to look at what she was wearing. Because Dick Grayson is a warm blooded 18-year old male, he was pissed of at not being able to see what she was wearing.

"NO DICK! YOU'LL THINK I WAS SOME KIND OF HOOKER OR SOMETHING! I DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A HIGH CLASS HOOKER! THIS HAS TO BE THE WORST DRESS SO FAR!" Barbara screams again.

Dick tried to persuade her to let him see. "Come on, Babs! I met hookers before! If you can remember, i am the ward of BRUCE WAYNE! Bruce has introduced me to several women i consider as hookers. You have been saying that since the past 13 dresses! just let me see and i'll tell you if it looks okay!"

Then Dick heard a small sob. It wasn't from sadness, but from the mere frustration. He waited for a few minutes and entered the changing room.

He saw Barbara sitting down on the chair at the corner of the room with a pile of dresses on the table at her side, in her CIVILIAN CLOTHES (OF COURSE *wink wink). She was looking at the floor, not even acknowledging Dick's presence. Small sobs and whimpers escaped her throat, then he couldn't take it anymore.

Dick kneeled/squatted down to Barbara's level. He put his thumb underneath her chin and pushed her head up lightly to meet his eyes. Barbara still didn't look at him.

So he tried his charisma skills, and comforting skills, of course.

"Come on, Babs. Tell me what's wrong." he tried.

After some time, she looked at him and broke down.

**"I am going to look like a hooker compared to you"** she pointed at him. **"People are going to think that i'm just with you for your money, but i'm not! It's just so unfair that they have to judge me based on my status in this city. I don't want to be classified as Richard Grayson's official slut for the mon-"**

Her break down was cut short because of the crashing of the lips of the boy in front of her. His lips moved in a fierce yet subtle manner. Barbara kissed him back for a few seconds. Then they pulled away after some time because of the lack of oxygen.

She leaned her forehead on his, trying to catch her breath. It was okay for him, since he hardly felt any of the weight. Then she attempted to continue her broken statement.

"ya... because people don't really like me because i really don't like them. and it's just frustrating how i have to actually wear something nice. and i have a theory that there's nothing today a girl can't wear without looking like some kind of slut. i believe that everyone today is so concentrated on finding pleasure in life and... and if i wear any of those 14 dresses that i had just worn then i would be like that EVERYONE and i want to be different and find actual happiness in life with someone i can live the rest of my life with... and i-"

Barbara continued just saying the things that came to her mind. All the while, Dick was kissing her neck; feeling very comfortable in his spot between her legs. At first he sucked and nipped her neck. He was so consumed by the desire to feel her shiver when he kissed her neck just below her ear. He'd discovered it was a very sensitive spot, and each time he'd kissed her there, she would breathe out in soft gasps, sending the most wonderful sensations through his own body. Then, growing tired ( but definitely not tired of her gasping under him), he just began to give her butterfly kisses near her collarbone area.

Finally, Barbara finished talking. Dick sighed and looked at her.

"You know. Being my girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to look nice and presentable whenever you're always around me. Personally, i don't care what you look like. As long as you don't become like those people who are concentrated on finding pleasure in life, then you're perfect to me.

She blushed under his gaze. Then she looked up, gave him a shy kiss on the tip of his nose, and **PUSHED HIM OUT OF THE CHANGING ROOM!**

**"WHAT THE HECK BABS?" **Dick cries as he nearly trips outside.

Barbara laughs.

"I'm changing into my final dress. You are not allowed to see me, yet!" She giggles, as she slips on the 15th dress, silently praying that she wouldn't look like a hooker.

Feeling that she was finished, she closed her eyes.

"How do i look?" Barbara asks stepping out, eyes still closed.

Dick saw her step out of the changing room in a bage-ish colored dress with a brown belt in the waist area holding it up. There were also layered ruffles at the end and up to the knees.

She looked _perfect_.

"Well, you could open your eyes and see for yourself" he grinned cheekily.

Barbara opened her eyes, and gasped. It was beautiful. It was her mother's dress.

"so..." she asked. "How do **you **think i look?"

He blushed, only slightly. "you look...er...nice."

Then a voice from behind them startled the couple.

**"REALLY DICK? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? NICE?"**

It was BRUCE WAYNE... the freaking GODDAMN **BATMAN!**

Still slightly shocked, Dick blushed.

"um... w-we-well... you kinda look better than all the other dress-sses?" he tried.

Barbara just cocked an eyebrow at him while Bruce gave him the bat-glare. Although it was less intimidating because he wasn't the **GODDAMN BATMAN **at the moment.

Dick was a suave person, and a fast-thinker. ;)

So as Dick was about to say something sensible about her, Alfred **(****THE FREAKING SAVIOR)** came in:

"Master Bruce, master Richard, miss Gordon, the guest have arrived. They require your company at once." he said, in his usual british accent.

Grumbling; Bruce left the room. Mumbling on how he should teach Dick to flirt with a girl using compliments. But being Dick Grayson, he already knew how to do that.

Dick just laughed and held up his left arm, waiting for Babs to take it. She laughed and took his arm. So thus he guided her to the ballroom...

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO AGAIN! THIS IS TO BE CONTINUED... I SOLEMNLY SWEAR. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR INSIGHTS! <strong>

**I know some of the characters are a bit OOC... so please forgive me. **

**PRESS THAT SEXYLICIOUS REVIEW BUTTON AT ZE BOTTOM PLEASE!**

**- your admirer from afar ;)**


	2. A dance with an old pal

**Hello again... as i promised, here is the chapter. :)**

**sorry, NO JASON,NO TIM,NO CASS,NO STEPH, AND CERTAINLY NO DAMIAN...at least for this story. I PROMISE TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY WITH THE ENTIRE BAT FAMILY IN IT! =))**

**disclaimer: IF I OWNED BATMAN, that would just be too freaking awesome a phrase to complete =))**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LAST<em>**_ TIME:_

_So as Dick was about to say something sensible about her, Alfred **(****THE FREAKING SAVIOR)** came in:_

_"Master Bruce, master Richard, miss Gordon, the guest have arrived. They require your company at once." he said, in his usual british accent._

_Grumbling; Bruce left the room. Mumbling on how he should teach Dick to flirt with a girl using compliments. But being Dick Grayson, he already knew how to do that._

_Dick just laughed and held up his left arm, waiting for Babs to take it. She laughed and took his arm. So thus he guided her to the ballroom..._

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson was walking to the huge ballroom, with Barbara on his arm. He glanced to her and felt her somewhat shaking. Perhaps she was scared? He wasn't sure. So he decided to ask:<p>

"Hey, what seems to be troubling you Miss?" he asks in a voice that would make any girl drop dead from the sexiness in his voice.

But she wasn't just any girl, so of course; she didn't drop dead.

She looked at him with some insecurity in her eyes and answered:

"What if people don't like ME? How I look? How I act? How I talk?"

Dick just looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"NO ONE EVEN LIKES ME! did you know that they incredibly hated me because they claimed i turned BRUCIE into a father instead of some playboy toy they could use?" He was trying to make her happy instead of anxious.

Barbara laughed, a little loudly. taking that as a good sign, he continued.

"I'M PROBABLY SURE THEY'LL LIKE YOU! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KEEP MY MIND FROM BRUCE! and the ladies are just going to fall on him like blankets or something. of course he'll flirt and the such... but i know that he already has a certain someone on his mind..." and there he finished like a sir, with a smirk i meant.

She laughed again, and looked at him.

Then Dick raised his thumb: asking silently if she was alright. she smiled and nodded.

So into the ballroom they went...

* * *

><p>Dick entered the huge ballroom with Barbara on his arm.<p>

Everything was okay. He introduced her to the man who had come home from France. Then introduced her to the executives of Wayne Tech. They seemed to look a lot at her chest area, as well as her behind. Dick knew never to leave Barbara alone with them. When he felt possessive of her, Dick would just discreetly put an arm around her waist. Then he left her to talk to some of the women at the tea table near the entrance door, knowing she'd be safe there, for a while at least. And he went to the bar; didn't take anything, to talk to his friends (who already knew Barbara) from Bruce's company.

After everything: _**he asked her to dance.**_

Barbara accepted, how could she not and away they were on their way to the dance floor.

Ballroom dancing was the style, and Dick was a master at it. But he decided to start a conversation with her:

"So, Ms. Gordon, how was your evening so far?" he asked, his cheek brushing against hers.

She laughed and answered: "Well, Mr. Grayson, it has been wonderful so far thanks to you. i made a few lady friends, tasted some delicious food, and..."

Barbara wanted to piss him off.

"... and met some nice men who were willing to take me home tonight." she said with a fake dreaminess in her voice.

Barbara felt him tense up slightly. then the dance was changed to slow dancing.

"Who are they?" he literally growled, thinking some kind of strange plan to look for them as she put her arms around his neck.

Dick cooled down when she just lay her head on his shoulder, feeling her breath on his neck. He put his hands around her waist.

"They were no one, Are you jealous?" she asked in a playful childish tone.

He growled slightly, then just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No, i am not jealous for your information. I'm just curious because what if they were criminals or something..."

She laughed.

"I was joking, no need to get possessive Mr. Grayson. i'm all yours."

he breathed a sigh of relief, and just continued dancing with her to the music.

and that's how their conversation ended.

then when the song was finished they heard a woman voice calling barbara.

"Barbara! come over here and tell me what juicy gossip you have-" it was Bathilda, a friend of hers that evening.

She looked at Dick and he let her go.

"I'll be upstairs with Alfred for a while, i'll be back later." he said, before he let her go to the tea table. She nodded, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Grayson. I will look forward to another dance this evening."

with that he went out and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>And then all of a sudden, he heard the entrance door open, and the sound of terrible laughter, the awful, cackling laughter of triumph, the laugh in his memory that scorned his mind...<p>

the Joker.


	3. The fun has arrived

okay...** i admit it. i have been skipping my chances to write. BLAME MY MOM! just joking BLAME DRAWING! the pencil just makes me look at it and want to draw something wonderful... ANYWAYS, here is the next chapter of this story! APPLAUSE, APPLAUSE**

**DISCLAIMER: you know the drill, if i owned batman comics then i would be sued for putting the guys in skimpy bathing suits. but that's just me ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Grayson. I will look forward to another dance this evening."<em>

_with that he went out and up the stairs._

_And then all of a sudden, he heard the entrance door open, and the sound of terrible laughter, the awful, cackling laughter of triumph, the laugh in his memory that scorned his mind..._

_the Joker._

* * *

><p>"THE FUN HAS ARRIVVVVEEEEDDD!" shouted the Joker as he entered the huge ballroom with his goons surrounding the entranceexit doors.

Barbara knew that voice: The joker. AUUUGGGHHHHH, why now! just when she was about to go and change into some sexy pieces of clothing and surprise her boyfriend up in his bedroom...**(If you know what i'm talking about *wink wink*)**. BUT THE JOKER JUST HAD TO COME RIGHT NOW.

slightly panicking, Barbara stayed a low profile and tried to be seen by the Joker. If he saw her, then she would most likely be kidnapped because she was the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. Everyone knew she was his daughter, much like how everyone in Gotham knew that if you messed with batman then you'd have a batarang shoved so far up your ass that you'd taste metal for a month. It's not that she didn't know how to handle herself when she was being kidnapped: of course she could fight. But it was the fact that one: she'd cause so much attention, two: if she was kidnapped then even with batman, there would be a possibility that she would never see daylight again.

Those weren't the main problems though. The problem was that she was currently Barbara Gordon, not Batgirl. If she was, then there would be no problem in facing the Joker other than the civilians in the room.

Then Dick came into her mind. What if he was taken down while he was upstairs? Have they already infiltrated the rest of the manor? Did they find the Bat cave? Questions came in rushing into her mind before she could even register half of what she was thinking. All she could do now was stay low and hope that her dad or BATMAN would come to the rescue. So she sat there, praying that the latter part would happen.

Joker walked up to the cake table and tried the frosting of one of the cakes.

"HMMMMM...needs some salt. HARLEY!" he called her name, in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Yes puddin'?" she said in the same sickeningly sweet tone as she came bouncing in with her hyenas not far behind.

"This place is boring me out. not to shabby. but the foods tasteless and NOBODY'S DANCING!" Joker screamed and everybody gasped. "please do something about that darling or one of your hyenas gets it." he states taking out a gun and pointing it at the animals behind her.

Everyone gasped, including Barbara.

But Harley just lifted an eyebrow and then shouted "START YA DANCIN' OR MISTAH J'S GONNA GET REAL MAD"

but nobody danced, they were all terrified to move.

Joker, unimpressed and slightly irritated, looked around. "If everyone's afraid to dance then i'm going to start. but i need an excellent dance partner." he smiled, yellow teeth showing out to everyone. The girls backed away slowly. Barbara just prayed that he didn't notice her. But she couldn't get everything she wanted, could she? Harley just batted her eyelashes, hoping the Joker would pick her.

"Harley! GET THE MUSIC GOING!" he shouted back as he looked around for a suitable partner. Then suddenly, as if on cue, music started playing. Shit. The music just had to be perfect for the rumba. Hopefully, Barbara thought, Joker won't know how to dance that.

Joker's eyes suddenly met hers, and he grinned a grin so wide it would make the cheshire cat proud.**  
><strong>

"AHHHHH, Ms. Gordon i didn't know you were at the party. You look absolutely lovely in the dress by the way. Did anyone accompany this beautiful lady to the party?" he asked her, his eyes flashing in delight at her discomfort.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT _was all she could think.

Barbara swore in her head. She swore at the Joker, at Harley, at her Hyenas, at the guests, at Bruce Wayne, at the music, at the food, at the lights, at the gods, at HER BOYFRIEND!. hmmmmmmmm, maybe she shouldn't really be swearing at everyone-. then her train of thought was cut when the Joker pulled her into a dance. And yes, he knew how to dance.

Barbara tried to turn away and run but the Joker was quicker than she.

He whipped out a knife and slowly brought it to her neck as if daring her to move any further.

She wouldn't admit it but she was scared. Being batgirl, there were always risks to take. But this situation, being there as Barbara Gordon and not as Batgirl scared her. That she may not be able to help anyone, not even help herself.

Suddenly the dance was interrupted by the sound of a batarang breaking Joker's knife into half.

She smiled. Finally, the bat and his boy wonder have finally arrived. But when she looked up, she did not see the usual huge black bat scowling in all his broody anger.

Rather she saw a young man dressed in a leotard with a V shaped blue stripes leading all the way down to his middle and ring fingers.

Barbara had heard of him before but didn't believe that it was true. Who was he again?

His clearly well toned set of muscles were very defined and rippling. His mask covered his eyes and his black hair slightly a mess on his head. A smirk grew on the face of the young vigilante upon looking down at the scene.

Barbara had seen him before. Blue, black, and ... A pair of escrima sticks?

Suddenly it clicked in Barbara's head. **It was him, **she thought.

He was the new protector of Bludhaven, ally of Batman, and member of the Teen Titans.

He was Nightwing.

* * *

><p><strong>AND NIGHTWING COMES TO SAVE THE DAY! WHOOT WHOOT!<strong>

****just some clarifications: Barbara knows that Dick was Robin but _NOT_** ** NIGHTWING.****

**hello my fellow authors. long time no update. hehehe. sorry 'bout that. :)**

**my laptop was under repair because it kept shutting down, and it is still under repair right now. i was unable to retrieve the file before i sent it to be fixed. i'm typing on an Ipad now and i'm rewriting the story. i promise that i won't abandon this story.**

**so... THANKS TO ALL WHO STUCK TO THIS STORY. it's really appreciated. **

**Btw, you can send me ideas for the next chapters if you want 3**

**Thank you again AND STAY WHELMED.**

**- your admirer from afar ;)**


End file.
